U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,632, Fukuda, describes a method and an apparatus to handle the end portion of rolled paper on a paper roll by mechanical apparatus. The replacement roll has an end portion or initial portion adhered to the first underlying layer. This roll is mounted in the roll holder of the machine which is to handle the paper. With the roll braked, a cutter apparatus is engaged against the circumference of the replacement roll and moved transversely, in order to cut off a plurality of paper layers. These paper layers become scrap. This scrap is moved away by suction through an air suction tube to a suction transport apparatus. The suction transport apparatus then transfers the scrap paper layers to rollers which, in turn, transfer the scrap to a scrap receiving device.
This construction is expensive because it uses expensive mechanisms, and additionally, generates considerable scrap. The method has been found to be unreliable since the plurality of layers of the web must be transported by suction, and are subject to jamming in the suction conveyer. The high scrap which is generated also causes disposal problems.
German Patent 39 18 552 describes and arrangement in which only one layer of the replacement roll is cut. This requires a particular configuration of the end of the paper layers on the roll and specific positioning of the roll, as well as expensive mechanisms for cutting, positioning the roll, and sensing the initial portion. Thus, the overall mechanism is expensive.